


Strike a Pose!

by soalivesimon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is the camera man, Keith is scared of shiro at first, M/M, Pidge edits the pictures, Pining, SHIRO IS MAKEUP AND HAIR, Slow Burn, Voltron au, Voltron fashion AU, keith hates his job, keith is bad at feelings, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soalivesimon/pseuds/soalivesimon
Summary: Keith Kogane was struggling hard to keep his apartment. Working at Starbucks, Keith is approached by a group of strangers who ask him to model next to their agency's favorite icon; Lance McClain; the beautiful, cocky yet lovable male model for the hottest company in the industry, Altea. Keith never had  a day of experience, a portfolio, or a headshot, but he still drops his job and decides to model for Altea to pay for the year of college he did. But Keith gets much more out of modeling than he ever expected.This fic is heavily inspired by "And, action!" by staysharp, it's my favorite Klance fanfiction and if you enjoy this I 100% reccomend it!





	1. recruitment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And, action!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504590) by [staysharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp). 



> Welcome to this shit show, buckle up lads! We gotta whole lot of feelings up ahead  
> This is Co Written/ Edited by my twin sister.

Keith Kogane sighed as he tied his black hair up. He sighed even harder as he tied a green an apron around his waist. Being a barista at the world's most basic coffee shop was not the kind of job Keith had in mind, but it paid the bills and that was what he really needed. More than anything Keith needed a car, he hated busses, trains, taxis, ubers and any other form of public transport. Yet he took the bus every day. Keith had also hated coffee, but he still served it to snobby girls and hipsters wearing fake glasses who typed viciously on their macbooks for hours in the building. Starbucks had to have been the worst job Keith had ever had. Being a stripper would’ve been better that this, he thought bitterly to himself, but still cracked a smile at the mere thought of it. 

“Um.. hello?” A soft voice snapped Keith out of his daydream of being a stripper, although there was no way the person could read Keith’s mind (at least he hoped not), he felt his cheeks begin to burn red. He eyes were immediately attacked with the beauty of the boy stood in front of him. He was slightly taller than Keith. He had tanned skin and short brown hair although his bangs almost reached his ocean blue eyes. 

“Err- What can I get you today?” Keith said way too fast to be normal. The boy took no notice. “Can I get a venti pink drink?” He said flashing a smile. Keith could barely believe someones teeth could be so white, “Oh, and a cake pop for the little one!” He added. Keith barely noticed the group of people behind him that were seemingly with him. The smallest of them walked right next to the boy and stomped on his foot, and then pushed their large round glasses up and gave Keith a shit-eating grin, then returned to their original position.

“Mierda, Pidge!” The boy yelped, swearing in spanish. Keith fought a grin from spreading across his face. Then he read the taller boy his total and felt the blood rush to his face again as the boy’s hand touched his while handing him a twenty dollar bill. Keith shoved money into the cash register, and started to return his change. 

“Keep it,” the boy winked, he actually winked. Keith managed to keep his cool.  
“Oh uh.. You don’t have to do that!” he said thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head as he tried to give the money back. The boy closed his hand around Keith’s with the money in it insisting him buy himself something pretty. The tan boy smirked at him and let his hand go and left the money clutched in Keith’s hand. He had a feeling his indignace was in vane. “Okay, um, can I get a name?” Keith asked quietly.

“Lance.” He said showing his teeth one last time, and then walking to wait for his drink, followed by the small one, Pidge, and another big guy. Behind those three were two very interesting looking people, a stunning girl with silvery white hair and dark skin. Her hair was up and braided around her head in a crown. Her pretty blue eyes were focused on a man with Black hair and a grey undercut. His bangs were dyed white and fell slightly over his face. He had a very sharp jawline, and a scar that stretched over the bridge of his nose.

“What would you like,” Keith said kindly to them, but the girl stared right into Keith’s eyes, making him wildly afraid.

“Actually, we are not here for drinks. Do you have a break soon? We have a job offering and we think you’d make and amazing candidate!” Keith’s eyes widened, what could she possibly he hiring him for? 

“Sure, uh, I get off in about ten minutes,” Keith informed her and she grinned at him, Keith felt nerves stir up in his stomach, what could she need from him? Surely she didn’t know him, so how did she even find him nevermind think he’d be good for whatever job she was offering?

“Great! We’ll be here with sitting with those three.” She began, gesturing to Lance and the two people sitting with him, “Just come over on your break and we can discuss the terms if you are interested.” Keith realized she had a thick accent. 

Keith’s mind raced as the next ten minutes went by. He could feel the girls eyes flash over at his every once in a while, but he didn’t dare return the stare. Suddenly ten minutes were gone and he found the girl sitting at a table with the Lance and the three others, Keith felt himself growing flushed. He sat in the empty seat waiting for someone to say something, anything. All eyes were upon him and suddenly he was very interested in staring at his hands, rested in his lap rather than looking up at any of the five people whose eyes were fixed on him. “Hey,” he managed to force out and look up through his bangs. 

“There’s no need to be nervous,” The silver haired girl assured him. Keith was immediately more nervous than before. He felt his heart speed up. What could five complete and utter strangers want from him? “My name is Allura, I own the fashion line Altea, we’ve been in the area scouting models for our men's clothing line, and we need someone to model with my friend here, Lance.” Keith looked up hopelessly at Lance, who finger gunned him, and then back to Allura. “You two would look so adorable together, and it pays very well, Not to mention the free cloths.” She looked up hopefully and cracked a smile at Keith who was lost for words.

Keith had pretty much forgot where he was at the words ‘modeling’, ‘Lance’, and ‘adorable’. Keith had never modeled before, or anything of the sort. Of course he had heard of Altea fashion, but he never even dreamed of wearing anything from the line. Keith didn’t really care about how he dressed. And Lance, he would be modeling with Lance, what did that even mean? Keith wasn’t sure, but he was afraid to find out. She said it would be adorable?, Keith didn’t really understand what she meant by it, but it made him even more afraid to look at the Lance.  
“I nev- I don’t, I’ve never modeled before,” Keith told her, in a pathetic sort of way. Allura was unphased by his excuse, looking at him with determination. Keith suddenly realized it was going to be a lot harder to crack her than he thought. 

“Of course that’s not an issue! You have a naturally beautiful face Keith. Super clear skin, your face is quite symmetrical, and a toned body. Oh, you are just what we’re looking for, and believe me, it is not a difficult job, really!” Allura didn’t seem like she was giving up.

“I just don’t have the time, I’m sorry,” Keith told her, it wasn’t really true. She looked disappointed, Keith pretended not to notice it. 

“Well, here at least let me give you our number. If there's any chance you have a change of heart, let us know ASAP. We really need someone like you Keith.” He nodded sympathetically and then they all stood up and filed out. As Keith attempted to get up, he almost smashed into the buff guy with white bangs and the nose scar. Keith fell right back into his seat. He didn't realize that the man had stayed back after the others left. 

“Oh sorry.” Keith tried not to look at the guy, It was not only the mere aroua of the man that was threatening, but the size of him compared to Keith.

“No problem!” Said the guy grinning. He looked about ten times less horrifying with a smile on his face. “I’m Shiro! I know you said you don’t have time but I really hope you at least consider the offer. Modeling is a very rewarding job and you’ve definitely got what it takes, kid.” He pat Keith on the shoulder with his hand, and Keith realized it was prosteric, and then he walked out catching up with the rest. Keith had a lot of questions in his mind about the man, but he had no courage to ask any of them as he watched Shiro catch up with the rest of the strangers. He began to breathe again once he realized he had stopped, mind spiraling in all directions. 

\-- --

Keith kicked the ATM when he saw his ballance. Stripping came to mind once again. This time he didn’t laugh. He began walking home, not even bothering to take a bus because he knew for sure that the last thing he wanted to do was deal with was stupid people on a crowded vehicle. Keith allowed himself begin the fifteen minute walk to his apartment miserably on the sidewalk. Rain came down gently from the sky, and the city lights made the raindrops look as thought the sky was falling to earth. The sight was endearing, and usually Keith would’ve stalled to watch had he not been in such a gloomy mood. 

Once he got home, he kicked his shoes off a little too hard, one hitting a vase (that was given to him by his landlord). It shattered into pieces as it hit the floor. Keith walked straight past it, glaring at it nastily as though somehow the vase was to blame. His stomach twisted as he pondered how he was going to pay his rent this month and eat, (and buy another ugly vase). Keith was not looking forward to the next week of his life, especially working, if one more person bitched about him mixing up the skim milk and almond milk or spills their drink, Keith might throw a pitcher of coffee on that lucky person.

Then, a thought came flooding back to Keith’s mind, one he had pushed away with plenty of difficulty. Keith held his breath as he pulled out a small card with a phone number out of his back pocket. He held it far from his face, examining the number on it. Dout clouded his mind as he dialed the number in his phone. Keith closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of his phone ringing, to him, it was the only sound he could hear. On the fifth ring, He heard a very familiar voice.


	2. makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got snowed on so I get to write more woo!   
> This is edited and co written by my twin

The sound of a phone ringing snapped Lance McClain back into reality. He looked to his boss, and good friend Allura’s desk, and found it to be quite empty. 

“LANCE PLEASE GET THAT!” Allura’s voice made him jump, he was suddenly glad nobody else was in the room to witness this. Lance approached Allura’s desk and grabbed the phone putting it to his ear. He sat in her swivel chair and spun, answering, “Altea Fashion, how may we help you?” Lance smiled charmingly, and then stopped, feeling stupid because he just smiled at someone on the phone. 

“I’m looking for Allura.” Lance had heard that voice, he was sure of it. 

“She’ll be right with you, in the meantime, what’s your name again?” 

“I-didn’t say my name.” Sounded like more of a question than an answer. Lance snorted, “Feel free to tell me then.” He was growing bored by the second. He began twirling the gum in his mouth around his finger. 

“Keith, uh Kogane” Lance’s eyes widened. Covering the speaker on the phone, Lance screamed, “Allura! ALLURA! ITS KEITH.” His attempt to save Keith’s eardrums was ineffective, Keith now had his phone an armslenth away from his ear as if it was going to bite him. 

Allura was on the phone with Keith in record time, “Keith! I am so glad you called. Have you reconsidered our offer?” There was a sense urgency in her voice.

“Yes, I’m actually calling to take the job.” Keith was flying by the seat of his pants. He had no clue what he was modeling or when or why. Altea can’t have bad paychecks compared to starbucks, He reminded himself. 

“That is the best news i've heard all day Keith! Are you free tomorrow at ten?” Lance cracked a grin at Allura who returned the gesture. They had been scouting for so long to find someone who contrasted Lance so perfectly, and Keith knew Allura was not letting Keith slip out of her fingers that easy.

“Ya, uh, will I need to work at Starbucks anymore?” Lance snorted. This kid was gonna be in for a real shock. 

“Definitely not, unless you really want to i’m sure we could arrange something.” Allura quirked an eyebrow. 

“Oh god no, absolutely not, I’ll quit.” Keith felt like somebody had taken the weight of the world off his shoulders. “See you then.” Keith smiled to himself, everything was changing so fast, but it felt like it was all for the better. After hanging up the phone Keith laughed. He felt the knots in his stomach begin to loosen and his mood begin to rise.  
\------   
Lance, tapped his foot impatiently. Sighing he stood up to examine his reflection in the mirror. He tried to flatten his bangs, then ruffled his hair. It stuck out in all directions.

“Lance if you keep playing with your hair, I’ll give you a buzz cut.” Pidge stood across the room with their arms crossed glaring unhappily. Their round glasses hung low on their nose, and they made Pidge’s eyes appear much larger than they were. They had honey colored hair, that stuck out at their ears, mysteriously defying gravity. “I’m serious Lance, Lotor’s got a guy with a buzzcut, he looks pretty cool.” 

“I swear Pidge i’d fire you if I could” Lance put a hand on either side of his head defensively. 

“Aw Lance, that’s totally not true.” Pidge threw a pillow at Lance, who caught it in one hand. “You’d be dead in a ditch without me.”

“Maybe you’re right, but give me a buzz cut,” Lance’s face grew very serious, “I won’t fire you. I’ll press charges.”

“Who’ s pressing charges?” Lance’s good friend Hunk walked into the room with a plate of cookies in his hand and a confused look painted on his face. “Pidge, I thought you’d appreciate these. Peanut butter.” He said smirking at Pidge who busied themself with the cookies while Lance explained the buzzcut dilema. He proceeded to acueasing Pidge of threatening him. 

“Nah, if you got a buzz cut your head would probably look like an egg!” Hunk laughed as Lance threw him a look of fake offense.

Me and my head can hear you, ya know!” Lance hufed. “So when’s Keith coming? You know, maybe you can give that mullet-head a buzzcut.” 

“No no no, we’re definitely keeping the mullet.” Pidge told Lance who squinted at them. “Allura says she wants to put braids in his hair for his debut.” 

“She sure has a lot of plans for this kid.” Lance said with a hint of skepticism in his tone.

“He’s got a lot of potential, Lance. Nice skin, soft hair, high cheekbones. He’s gonna look great on camera,” Hunk explained waving his camera at Lance. Hunk lowered his voice so only Lance could hear, “And I totally saw you flirting with him.” He winked at Lance whose face burned red. 

“Hunk, you’re a great wingman but i’m not really ready for another relationship after   
Ezor. You know how that turned out.” Lance rested his face on his hand and sighed. “I’m not ready to get us played again.” Hunk nodded, patting Lance on the back.

“Hey it’s okay buddy, i’m here for you. Lotor’s lucky we didn’t release that to the press, or Ezor would be toast.” Lance’s lips curved up. Hunk was always there for Lance, they were childhood friends. 

Ezor was a model for Altea’s greatest rival, Garla. Their relationship was scandalous, due to the companies known feud. Allura did not approve of their relationship, but she wouldn’t stop Lance from being happy, even if that meant him being with her lifelong enemies worker. Lance was happy, until he found out that Ezor was actually just digging up dirt on Lance, to break him in the press. Lance was heartbroken when he found out, and definitely still bitter. 

Lance got up and approached the mirror again. Running his hand through his hair, he forced himself to smile. Maybe Keith would be a better idea than he thought, actually, it was a brilliant one. Lance was going to look great with Keith, he swore to himself that him and Keith would drive Ezor’s career into the mud. 

“Lance…” Allura’s voice fluttered into the room pulling Lance from his daydream of revenge, “Keith is here.” She walked into the room followed closely at her heel was the boy he had met yesterday. Keith’s eyes scanned the room, Lance noticed this. He smiled and stood up, “Keith, it’s nice to see you again man, we’ve got plans for you.” Lance felt Pidge’s eyes on him, but he pretend not to notice. He approached Keith and shook his hand. 

“We have loads to discuss Keith, and then we’ll get you glammed up and and take a few headshots, for your portfolio.” Keith nodded dazed by everything going on. How he went from a Starbucks barista to a model for the Altea fashion line in about 24 hours, he didn't know.  
\-----  
Keith was confused. Allura told him the basic idea of his job was to model clothes and promote Altea fashion. She mentioned other things, like press conferences, other companies, and she talked about a trip to the beach for a photo shoot. This wasn’t really a problem, because they were in california, and only two hours from the beach, but the idea of posing in front of people on a public beach made Keith anxious. 

Keith was not sure who the other people were. He’d met them both yesterday, but he was unsure of why they were here or what they did. Hunk was making constant eye contact with Lance, who would occasionally make strange faces back at him. Hunk was a big guy, he had a very friendly face, and tan skin. His hair was short, but he had longer bangs, that hung over his orange bandana. 

Pidge was shorter than he remembered. They wore an oversized green sweater with big sleeves. Large round glasses sat on the bridge of their nose, and they drank from a cup even bigger than their head.

Allura was talking, giving keith all sorts of details about the job. Keith found that she was very kind but was still afraid of making eye contact with her. Allura had brilliant blue eyes, which stood out because of her dark skin. She was stunning, and Keith wondered if she modeled herself. 

“Now that we’ve covered the basics, I’m going to get Shiro, he’s in charge of hair and Makeup.” Allura exited the room leaving Keith alone with Pidge Hunk and Lance. 

Pidge was the first to break the silence, jumping the gun they questioned, “So Keith where do you go to college?” Keith’s heart dropped. Was this an interview? Did they need someone with a college education? Keith knew he was beginning to sweat. 

“Uh, I went, to the Garrison,” Keith prayed they dropped it.

“What do you mean went? Did you graduate early?” Hunk asked. Keith was starting to feel trapped. “Cause Allura said you were twenty.”

“Uh, no, not exactly.” Keith looked around for some way out but didn’t find one.

“It’s cool man, I don’t go to college either.” Lance saved Keith who felt much better after that news. You don’t need to collage with a face like that, Keith thought to himself.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” Lance looked at Keith raising an eyebrow, his lips curving at one end. And here Keith was thinking he got past the hard part. 

“Uh, ha, no.. no girlfriend.” Keith didn’t really feel like explaining the whole gay thing, especially with Lance sitting right next to him.

“Ay! por qué?” Lance began in Spanish, but finished in English, “Come on buddy, with a face like yours you could have anyone you wanted!” Keith nearly choked on air.

Pidge looked at Keith, and he knew they worked it out. “I get it. Do you have a boyfriend Keith?”

“Nah, but that’s definitely more my ‘area’.” Hunk’s elbowed Lance. Keith didn’t notice it.

The doorknob turned catching Keith’s attention. Allura returned with Shiro, the man Keith had met yesterday. 

“Keith, it’s good to see you again.” Shiro stretched out his real arm to shake Keith’s hand. “Alright team, let’s head to the studio.” Keith stood up with the rest and followed them to a strange room. On one half, there were lights that shone on a galaxy backdrop. In front of it in the center was a big camera on a tripod. On the opposite side were mirrors that had lights around the frame of them. There were a few chairs, and on the opposite side a rack of clothing. 

“Alright Keith just sit in one of those chairs and I’ll get you sorted!” Shiro collected a few brushes as Keith settled in his chair. 

Allura sat in a tall chair a few feet from the camera. Hunk approached the camera looking into it and adjusting the lense, while Pidge sat at a computer that was connected to Hunk’s camera. Lance was looking through the rack of clothing with his back facing Keith. 

Keith flinched when he felt a brush on his face. “Sorry,” he said looking embarrassed. Shrio waved a hand in dismissal.

Keith tried hard not to laugh as Shiro put makeup on his face. The feeling was completely alien to him. “Look up for me.” Shiro told him. Keith almost blinked when he felt a brush on his eyelashes. Once shiro was done, he spun Keith around in his chair who exam his reflection. 

“Thanks,” Keith’s makeup was natural, yet he could see how it enhanced his facial features. His eyelashes were longer and darker. Keith’s cheekbones and jawline now appeared more profound and his eyebags were gone. His cheeks were slightly pink.

“I think red will suit him, don’t you think Allura?” Keith spun his chair around to see Lance holding up a leather jacket that was deep red. It had an assortment of patches on the sleeves. On one side of the front it had a black symbol that looked sort of like a V. Keith really liked it. Lance handed it it him. He swung it behind him and pulled it on, admiring the nice leather it was made of. He pulled it around him and smiled at his reflection. Keith prayed he got to keep the jacket, I could get used to this he thought to himself staring in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this whole chapter hello! I'm really enjoying writing this and I kinda love this AU. Let me know whatcha think! :)


	3. bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is edited/co-written by my twin sister

Keith was standing in front of the camera. He didn’t enjoy having everyone’s focus cemented to him. They all waited for him to do something. The anticipation to see what Keith could do seemed to be eating away at all of them. Keith was glued to his spot, shifting awkwardly in place. 

“Keith stop squinting at the lights, there your friends,” said Allura. It was true, Keith was squinting at them, they were exceedingly bright and definitely not the kind of lighting he was used to. 

“Alright Keith, just give us a smile to start, um- like the the Angel’s just won the World Series!” Hunk was trying to hype Keith up and help him smile, but soon realized his plan was unsuccessful when Keith stared at Hunk with a vacant expression plastered on his face at the mention of baseball. 

“Okay, not a baseball fan, that’s okay.” Hunk said apologetically. “Just give me a big smile Keith, I wanna see your teeth.”

Keith tried his best to make his smile convincing. He watched as everyone exchange odd looks to one and other. Keith stood sheepishly, beginning to feel like he’d done something really wrong.

Pidge broke the ice with no sympathy, “Okay that’s a serial killer smile Keith. You gotta be happy, not about to commit mass murder.” Pidge’s advice didn’t help much. 

He continued to try his best, but everyone’s reactions led Keith to believe he was not doing well. Despite the fact he didn’t give up. Keith had kept in mind he really needed this job, and he’d already quit starbucks. If he failed now he would be so screwed.

“Don’t worry guys I got this!” Lance chimed in, grinning like an idiot, “Keith, what do murdering and tampons have in common?”

“I, umm- what?” Keith had no idea where Lance this was going with this (he also wasn't sure he even really wanted to).

“They both get blood on your hands!” Lance was slapping his knee with tears in his eyes. Allura and Shiro were stifling giggles. Pidge looked unamused, and Hunk was laughing even harder than Lance.

Keith smiled at the sincerity of it all. Throwing his head back he chuckled about Lance’s horrible joke. The camera flashed at Keith who wasn’t expecting it. 

“See Pidge, I told you I’m funny.” Lance elbowed Pidge who didn’t skip a beat.

“Ya, funny looking.” Everyone erupted into laughter again. Keith nearly forgot he was taking a photoshoot and not just hanging out with them. Hunk took another picture, but this time Keith smiled looking right at the camera. 

“Woo! Yes Keith the camera loves you!” Hunk yelled. Lance catcalled while Allura and Shiro cheered. Pidge gave an approving thumbs up with a slight smile on their lips. 

The photoshoot continued and Keith began to feel a lot better about it. The pit in his stomach began to vanish and instead it filled with joy. Although he hadn't known them for long, Keith felt like they would be his lifelong friends. Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Shiro all called out compliments making him laugh as he posed for the camera. He was having a lot of fun. 

“Give us a twirl” Allura yelled, spinning her finger in circles. Keith whirled around while grabbing sides of his jacket. “Yes Keith, I want you to stare at the camera, give me your sexiest face.” Keith tried. 

“Sexier!” Lance urged looking at Keith with his hand over his mouth. 

Keith couldn’t keep a straight face. His cheeks hurt from all the smiling. He laughed as Lance kept yelling. “C’mon I know you can. We’re taking Edward Cullen sexy my guy!” Keith snorted, the camera flashed. 

“Alright Lance, throw on the blue varsity jacket and join him.” Allura handed Lance his jacket, and he swung it on with ease. Keith noticed as he popped the collar up and messed around with his sleeves. He walked around the camera and walked up right next to Keith, who was suddenly feeling shy, standing awkwardly by Lance. 

“Alright Keith no need to stress, this is the fun part,” Shiro explained, “I want you and Lance to act like you know each other really well alright! Convince me.” Lance was clearly experienced. He put his arm around Keith who tried his best to keep his cool. He halfheartedly smiled at Keith, who tried to return the gesture. Another flash. Lance pretended to straighten out his jacket. Keith looked down shyly, and Lance smiled with his eyes half lidded. 

“Aha! That one’s perfect!” Allura exclaimed. 

After a while of Lance and Keith taking pictures, posing next to each other Allura gave them the okay to stop, “Well that’s enough pictures for today, but we are not done working yet. Lance, as a bonding exercise, I want you and Keith to hang out today and get to know each other, you two will be doing a lot of shoots together, so you two must be close.” Keith was feeling a little uneasy at the idea of being alone with Lance as a ‘bonding exercise’, but he reminded himself he was being paid to hang out with a cute boy (so was it really that bad?). Keith took a deep breath and yawned. When he opened his eyes again he looked to Lance for any indication how they were going to ‘bond’.

Lance perked up, “Let me show you my dressing room!” and was dragging Keith out of the studio before he could blink. As they walked, they crossed paths with a man Keith had not met before. He wore a light blue tailcoat, and had violently orange hair. His most prominent feature was his handlebar mustache, that was the same shade of flaming red. He spoke with an accent similar to Allura’s.

“My boy! Lance how are you? Ah, this must be Keith, Allura’s been raving about you!” Keith introduced himself to the man. “My name is Coran, I’ve been helping Allura run the business ever since it was passed onto her.” He gestured his hand out to shake Keith’s. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Keith used his best manners taking Coran’s hand and shaking it. 

“Well, I won’t keep you too long, see you later boys.” Coran swept off his tailcoat floating behind him.

Lance and Keith continued to walk in silence. Keith desperately tried to keep up as Lance took turn after turn. As they walked, Keith took the time to admire the building. The walls were a soft blue that seemed to shine like metal. Every few yards there hung a framed picture of a constellation. Keith was reminded of his year majoring in astrophysics at the Garrison. He liked the constellations in pictures much more than in crazy equations he used to do, trying to figure out if they were red or blue shifts. There were blue lights behind all of the pictures making them appear to glow. Keith stopped subconsciously to examine one of the frames. It was Leo, the lion constellation. It consisted of blue-white main sequence stars of magnitude, and was about seventy seven and a half million light years away from earth. Keith thought of mentioning this to Lance when he caught Keith staring at the frame, but he chose to keep it to himself for now. 

“Nice huh?” Lance was standing next to Keith looking at the framed constellation with him. The blue light shone on Lance’s face and made his features stand out. He had a slightly pointed chin, and high cheekbones. There were very faint freckles littered on his nose. Lance’s skin was tanned, and it made his blue eyes stand out a lot, especially right then in the blue light of Leo. “Allura’s Dad Alfor wasn’t only an amazing designer, he was also super smart when it came to the sky. Allura says he could recognize any constellation up there.” Keith’s mind raced. 

“Allura’s dad started Altea?” Keith said dumbfoundedly. Keith hadn’t even thought of how Allura could’ve pulled it off having been so young. 

“Well, he had a company before, it was called Volton. He ran it with his friend back in the seventies. But they got in a huge fight around three years ago. Alfor and his old friend, Zarkon split up into separate companies. Altea, and Galra. He died shortly after and left everything to Allura.” Keith starred at the stars of Leo and tried to imagine Alfor. He had a lot of questions he’d wanted to ask, but he thought now wasn’t really the time. Luckily Lance cut him off before he could run his mouth, “Well that’s some history for you, my dressing room’s only a little further down c’mon!” and began pulling Keith by the arm away form his own thoughts. 

Lance stopped in front of a door that had a cursive blue ‘L’ on it. Keith couldn't help but laugh. 

“Hey what are you giggling at!” Lance said in fake outrage eyeing Keith. Keith’s laughter continued.

“Does the ‘L’ stand for loser?” Keith tried not to look at Lance as he laughed at his own stupid joke.

“Of course it doesn’t stand for loser! If you haven’t forgotten already, my name is Lance!” He said, elbowing Keith in the rib. “L-A-N-C-E. Don’t wear it out.” 

“Whatever, loser.” Keith entered the room while clutching his assaulted rib. 

Lance’s dressing room was all blue. On one wall there was a mirror with bright lights bordering the frame. Keith noted pictures scattered around the edges of the mirror and tucked to hang on by the frame. One was what only could’ve been Lance’s family. Next to it was a picture of Lance and Hunk, next to a girl with long honey-colored hair. Near that picture stood a stuffed blue lion that was clearly hand sewn. Keith thought it was cute, you could see the stitching and it had big button eyes. He picked it up and examined it. 

“Ha! Mi madre made that for me when I got the job, so I could bring a piece of home with me.” Lance watched as Keith looked almost sadly at it. “Did you tell your parents about your new job yet? I’m sure they’ll be syked!” Keith looked down. 

Shuffling his feet awkwardly, he said, “Uh, my dad and I don’t really speak to one and other anymore, and my mom,” Keith paused pulling himself together. “She left when I was little.” Making Lance feel bad for him was the last thing he wanted to do, but Keith didn’t want to lie to him either. Lying in the past to avoid the topic always got him into messes he could never worm his way out of, “It’s okay though!” Keith hated the way Lance’s eyes fell over him with pity. “Really I’m fine- It’s fine Lance!” 

“I know we just met and all Keith, but I’m here for you buddy.” Lance’s tone was more serious than Keith had every heard it. He opened his arms to Keith for a hug.

“Oh it’s okay I don’t need ah-” It was too late. Lance’s arms were wrapped around Keith, who was pressed right against Lance, arms trapped by his chest, still holding the cute lion. He looked at the side of Lance’s head as he was being squeezed to death. Lance had a really strong hold. Once Keith was freed from Lance’s bone crushing hug, he placed the lion back on the table. 

“I appreciate it Lance,” Keith said sincerely. He couldn’t understand why Lance was so kind to him. They’d only properly met yesterday, and Keith had barely given him a reason to be so generous. Keith was overwhelmed by the attention, he wasn’t used to everyone focusing on him and what he wanted to do. Keith wasn’t usually a star, he was a wallflower.  
\------------  
Keith and Lance were heavily debating what to do to ‘bond.’ Neither of them could think of something good enough. As they mentioned ideas, they constantly got sidetracked, telling stories that they were reminded of. By the end of the day Keith felt like he knew Lance’s family personally, and Lance felt as though he may have been there for Keith’s year at college. 

“Wow! It’s seven already. It’s almost time to go.” Lance gathered his phone and charger. “Hey Keith, we never really did our bonding exercise.” He added. 

“Oh ya. You’re right.” Keith totally forgot about that. He smiled a little. 

“Hey maybe you could sleepover my house tonight and we could watch movies and stuff!” Lance sounded so excited, it melted Keith’s heart. 

“Ya sure, I don’t have any pyjamas though,” Keith said.

“Oh come on Keith i’m a model, I have tons of clothes you can just borrow mine!” Lance grabbed his car keys off the table and spun them around his finger. 

The two boys made there way out, bidding goodbye to the rest of the crew on the way out. “I’ll see you both tomorrow correct?” Allura asked while cleaning the front desks surface.

“Ya.” Said Lance who proceeded to lead Keith to the parking lot. Keith new before Lance pressed his keys which car belonged to him. An old car with a new blue paint job. As Keith expected, it’s headlights lit up when Lance hit his keys. 

“It’s a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. Mi abuelo used to drive one.” Lance explained. “I loved that car more than anything. We used to get ice cream every sunday in it.” Lance pat the hood, then him and Keith got in it. Keith fasten his seatbelt, which only went around his waist.   
“Sweet ride.”Keith said in awe as he looked around the inside of the car. Lance smiled at him. 

“Hold on tight.” Lance warned, and then backed out so fast Keith’s head hit the headrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads! So were back at it. I may have picked the worst time to write a fanfiction because I just started by job but i'm still sticking with it! Feel free to comment feedback or suggestions!


	4. sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is co-written/edited by my twin sister

“Do you always drive like a psychopath?” Keith asked genuinely, “Or is it only when you have guests in the car?” He was still rubbing his head, which had smashed into the headrest only moments ago.

“Aw c’mon, you want me to slow down?” Lance’s focus was now on Keith and not the road. Keith closed his eyes and laughed at Lance shaking his head slightly.

“No way.” Keith said. It was true, Keith didn’t mind at all. He loved the adrenalyn, the way blood rushed through his veins and he could feel his own heart beating. Lance rolled down the two front windows. Keith’s hair was all over the place, he could barely see the road. 

They continued to speed down the highway. The sun was long gone. Lance and Keith were driving under a sky full of stars. Keith though the lack of people driving around at this time was weird.

“Ah!” Lance yelled, slamming on the breaks, Keith stopped his head from whipping back. “I missed the exit,” he said turning around to see he had only missed the turn by a few feet. Keith understood what Lance was going to do before he did it.

The car began backing up, and the exit came into view. Lance turned onto it in record speed. Keith laughed, Lance was such a danger to himself and anyone else on or near the road, but he couldn't help having fun driving with him. “Who gave you your license?” He teased. 

Lance smiled. Keith could hardly see his face. They were far from the city, and the only light provided was from the streetlights that lit up the car as they passed. Keith looked around trying to make out some of the houses they were driving past. It was a beautiful neighborhood, full of new houses with white-picket fences, beautiful green lawns and big windows. The car jerking very suddenly into a driveway snapped Keith out of his thoughts immediately, making his heart jump, “Bienvenido a mi casa, Keith.” Lance practically sang in Spanish.

Keith turned his head in confusion, “I’m sorry what?” Lance grinned at him, laughing at his serious lack of understanding of the language. 

“Welcome to my house.” Lance explained as the both of them got out of the car and began walking across the green lawn to the door.

“Is Spanish your first language?” Keith asked, trying to count all the times he had heard Lance speak spanish in the past two days.

“Ya, we all speak it at home.” Lance said pushing the key into the door, unlocking it. The windows were long, and even in the dark Keith noticed that the walls were like huge stone slabs the colour of sand, However the door was a very bright blue. 

The two of them walked inside, Keith closed the door behind him. Lance told him to kick off his shoes, and he did so cautiously not to break anything. 

“Well, make yourself at home, mi casa es tu casa!” Keith took a moment to work out Lance’s words. To some degree Keith understood him (at least he hoped he did).

Gracias?” Keith said praying he’d understood him correctly, to save himself the embarrassment. Lance smiled. 

“De nada! So, we can do whatever you want to Keith. I’ve got plenty of food so help yourself, I’m also a master chef so we can have anything you like.” Lance walked into the kitchen followed by Keith who weighed his options.

“Surprise me, I’ll eat anything,” Keith said sitting on a tall stool at the counter. Lance nodded and began gathering stuff from his pantry. Keith watched as he pulled a pot and began to cook. “So what culinary delight are we having?” Keith said watching Lance pour rice into the pot.

“Arroz con pollo,” Lance rolled his tongue on the ‘R’s’. “Chicken and rice.” He added stirring the pot. 

Lance continued to cook while Keith asked him random questions every now and then. They enjoyed the small talk. He sat at the counter with his elbow on the table holding up his head as he watched Lance run around the kitchen. Lance sang quietly in Spanish while cooking, swinging his hips around as he stirred the rice.

It felt like ages past by as Lance cooked. Keith didn’t even notice how hungry he had gotten until he was putting the plates on the table. “It looks amazing!”, Keith said as Lance put a plate in front of him. Keith dug in and realized Lance wasn’t bluffing when he said he was a great cook. When both of them stopped eating, Keith felt a sudden urge to return Lance’s kindness.

“Here, I’ll wash up.” Keith said taking Lance’s plate. Lance was indifferent, and after a small argument, he gave up realizing Keith’s determination or rather stubbornness trumped his hospitality.

“Fine do the dishes, have it your way,” Lance huffed tossing a towel over Keith’s head. 

Keith pulled it off and begin scrubbing the plates while Lance was picking out a movie. He watched Lance who had his back turned to him. Keith sighed. His stomach was filled with butterflies. Two days ago he was serving him at Starbucks, and today he was sleeping over his house. Lance seemed like a really great person, but Keith was terrified he was developing feelings for him. How could he model with him and be with him everyday if he had a crush on him? He’d surely give himself up. Keith decided it was way too soon determined that this was a problem, and tried to clear his head. ‘It’s only been two days, I don't have to figure it all out this second’ he thought to himself, smiling sadly towards Lance’s back.

“Are you okay with scary movies?” Lance inquired turning around with the case in hand.

“Ya I love them,” Keith said walking over to join Lance in the living room. 

“Have you ever seen Scream?” Keith shook his head.   
\-------------  
Twenty minutes and a lot of popcorn making later the two of them were settled on the couch. Keith thought Scream could be considered more of a comedy. 

“Getting scared, Keith?” Lance nudged him. Keith scoffed.

“Definitely not.” He said looking at Lance in the dark. The TV screen as the only light that illuminated the room. He could only just make out Lance’s features in the dark room. He could see the reflection of the screen in his blue eyes. 

Keith decided that Scream didn’t scare him. He enjoyed it nonetheless. Lance was laying on the couch, his feet extended by Keith towards the end of the movie, Keith was struggling to keep his eyes open and was too full of popcorn to be godly possible.

“Time for bed?” Lance catechized while slowly willing himself to stand up. Keith nodded, but made effort to get up. Lance offered him a hand, which Keith took gladly (and lazily), but allowed Lance to do all of the work.

“Keith help me out buddy!” Lance protested while trying to hoist up Keith’s limp body. He jerked to the right, but Lance failed to unroot him from the couch. Keith pouted and offered him his second hand, rather than complying. 

Lance took Keith’s hand in his and pulled him up hard. He shot up and landed on his feet, almost chest to chest with the taller boy, hands intertwined in the little space between them.

A second passed by. Keith thought it felt more like an eternity. His cheeks grew hot and he was suddenly grateful for the room’s lack of light. Keith unlaced his fingers from Lance’s and avoided his eyes. “Thanks,” he managed while looking at his feet.

“No sweat,” Lance said while he watched Keith twiddling his fingers. Lance swore to himself at the sight. 

When Keith finally made himself look at Lance he asked, “Where am I sleeping?” The moment his eyes met Lance’s he looked away.

“Well, to be completely honest with you, I made my spare rooms into a closet and a game room,” Lance said. 

“I can sleep on the couch.” Keith returned quickly. He glanced at Lance who looked indignant. 

“That couch is evil trust me, I’ve slept on it once, it’s never happening again,” Lance patted Keith on the shoulder. “You’ll be a lot comfier with me.” 

Lance’s last two words make Keith’s heart skip a beat. “Oh, okay,” was all he could manage as he followed Lance through his house. 

“I don’t bite y’know,” Lance said without turning around. He stopped at a door that could only be his bedroom. Keith walked apprehensively behind him as they entered. 

The room was considerably big, in the center was a king sized bed. It had a large headboard that made it look very eloquent. On the opposite wall was a walk in closet, filled with clothes that Keith assumed mostly came from Altea. A door on one side, and on the same wall was a picture bored filled entirely as though one more picture might have made it implode. Maybe it was his drowsiness that made Keith imagine a picture of himself up there, smiling next to Lance someplace beautiful, the thought was one Keith found himself daydreaming about. 

“What side of the bed do you want?” Lance’s voice dragged Keith back to reality. Keith almost fell over himself like he was caught doing he wasn't supposed to.

“You can take whatever side you sleep on,” Keith’s voice was quiet, he didn’t trust himself with it. 

Lance gave Keith cloths to sleep in. He pointed Keith to the bathroom in his room to change. He walked in and carefully closed the door behind him. Keith turned the sink on and splashed cold water on his face. Keith reminded himself Lance was off limits, he was his coworker, that’s all. The only reason he was even at Lance's house, was because Allura said they needed to ‘bond’ with each other. As he changed into Lance’s cloths he rolled his eyes at himself for acting so head-over-heels over someone he’d just met. Taking a deep breath, Keith walked back into Lance’s room.

Lance was already on his side of the bed tucked in and wearing an old T-shirt. Keith moved awkwardly to his side and pulled the covers out, and clambered in next to Lance, trying hard to keep his distance. 

Flash. Keith opened his eyes to see Lance holding an old camera. He watched as the film came out the top. “Sorry,” Lance said while pulling the film out. “I have pictures of all my friends so I needed one of you!” Keith couldn’t help but smile. The very thought that Lance considered him a friend made Keith’s heart melt to the floor. Only a minute ago, he was arguing with himself in the bathroom about how him and Lance were just co-workers, but he couldn't help but falling for him. The way he smiles, how he sings in Spanish and dances around the kitchen when he cooks, and even his shitty jokes made Keith forget where he was for a moment.

“Goodnight Lance,” Keith said while Lance put his camera and the picture of Keith on his bedside table. 

“Night Keith,” Lance yawned. Keith’s nerves died down and surroundings disappeared as he faded into sleep. 

Lance watched with his heart torn in two. He watched as Keith’s chest rose and fell. Lance couldn’t believe how vulnerable he had been to let his emotions get the better of him, and care so much for someone he barely knows. Keith was practically a stranger in his bed, and somehow Lance wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him. Still watching Keith sleep, Lance made a promise to himself, not to get his feeling in the way. Lance swore there was no way he was letting his heart get broken again. He glanced at Keith one more time before rolling over, sad like he’d lost someone that was never his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda hit me in the feels writing it? let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, so this is my first published fanfiction and i'm super excited. Feel free to comment suggestions and thought cause it would help a whole lot :)


End file.
